


Bedtime Stories

by Heartensoul



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: What starts out as just another evening story time may change everything.
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller, Wolfram von Bielefeld & Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bedtime Stories

Bedtime Stories  
Rated: G  
Characters/Pairings: Conrad, Wolfram, Yuuri; Implied Conrad/Yuuri and implied Wolfram+Yuuri.  
Notes: Inspired by an official picture from the series of Conrad, Yuuri, and Greta reading a book in bed.

_**Conrad** _

Conrad places the book next to him on the mattress, noticing Greta has fallen asleep just shy of the story’s conclusion. He contemplates whether he should carry her to her own room or settle her into the king’s bed for the night. It seemed a shame to make her move at all as she seemed comfortable and deep in sleep, but in order for him to make it to his own room he would need to move her someplace other than across his lap. He looks down at her with the tender affection of a parent, and thinks he better make his decision soon or his legs are bound to go numb on him.

He turns his head, looking to Yuuri to ask him if he would mind the little girl staying there for the night, and finds that the bed’s other occupant has also left for the world of dreams. Warmth travels through him, and he decides to remain for a few more minutes, legs be damned.

_‘Yuuri.’_

He means for it to be a quick brush of fingers through soft, black hair, but his hand betrays him, lingering. Unconsciously, Yuuri nuzzles against it lightly, an unguarded moment of affection. 

Conrad briefly thinks of desires and barriers, complications and consequences. But then he is brought back to the scene before him, and the warmth settles pleasantly in his chest. His mind betrays him, and reminds that the king probably wouldn’t mind the two extra occupants if it means he gets a full night’s rest.

Finally, he shifts slightly to settle his back against the headboard, sure not to disturb the sleeping princess. His hand falls away from the king to push the book aside in order to ensure Yuuri doesn’t roll on to it during the night. Then the hand returns, and remains intertwined with the dark strands of Yuuri’s hair as Conrad drifts into a peaceful sleep.

For just these moments, it was worth it.

\---

**_Wolfram_ **

He trudges down the hall, his body and mind weary from the late hour and the thought of needing to be up in just a few hours. He looks forward to the comfort of warm sheets on the welcoming mattress, not to mention the soft breathing he has grown accustomed to to help lull him to sleep. 

He opens the door quietly and he can immediately sense the difference in the room. There are too many occupants in the bed, and as the light finally touches the covers, his eyes adjust to the scene before them. He isn’t aware that his heart can feel so much at once until that moment. It warms itself and breaks at the sight the three of them make. 

He loves them all too much, and it sets his heart in turmoil.

In the daylight he can vent and screech to his heart’s content and it’s expected--although he has never come across anything like this. His mind tells him he’s over-reacting- _-that’s his fiancée_ \--and nothing will come from all of this. But his heart twists painfully as his eyes capture Conrad’s hand tucked neatly beside Yuuri’s face, and the smaller hand that lies on top of it. He is seeing them at their most vulnerable, unconscious touches that outshine their modest daytime displays.

Yes, in the daylight he can he yell, and they are sure to pull away. Now, in the dark room with no one to see, the façade cracks and falls away. No shouting or accusations, just quiet calm and a tinge of sadness as a companion for the feeling of defeat. It seems the night brings forth vulnerability in all of them.

He steps back out and closes the door, prepared to make his way into his own room. It’s going to be a long, quiet night. Tomorrow, things will probably go back to the way they were. Or just perhaps, something new will begin.


End file.
